Grella
by ChrisWorld
Summary: if you dont understand the parts with Sean, i really don't know how you will... email me! tis on bio! TANKYOOO! Just so yoo know i do not own doctor who! But i do have rights and regulations to owning Grella and all the creations in that!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds**

The roaring of the T.A.R.D.I.S. which would blurt through the sound barrier of the people of London, unnoticed. As if it were a normal thing. But this was not London, this, was somewhere else, and LOTS of people noticed.

"Here we are the happy streets of…" the Doctor stepped out, "where the are we?"

"What do you mean?" Martha stepped out, "We…are…in…?"

"Err…Sorry!" the Doctor laughed looking around at the many people staring at the oddity, "Just…Erm…"

"…National police checking up on the situation!" Martha finished the Doctor's gabbling.

"What's with you're fancy police box?" one of the villagers asked.

"Erm…?" the Doctor turned around, looked at the T.A.R.D.I.S. locked it, and turned back, "Good technology…I think? Just so we know…where are we?"

"Southwell…where else?" another villager laughed.

The two space travellers pushed through the ever growing crowd, heading to a large cathedral.

"The Southwell Minster! Blow me away!" the Doctor smiled looking up at the long pointing spires, "I haven't seen this since it was first built! Outstanding! It's MUCH different!"

"Doctor, what are you talking about. Where are we?" Martha stood in the sight of the Doctor.

"We are! In Southwell! Nottinghamshire! WAY up north than London! This town is an historic landmark!" the Doctor looked at Martha

"Why…? What happened here?"

"The Dawn of the Planet!" he clapped

A teenage boy was listening to the conversation from afar, "the Doctor! Isn't it?"

The Doctor's and Martha's attention was forced to the child, "Well yes…of medicine! That thing about the Dawn of the Planet is just a superstition!"

"No it's not…" the boy slowly closed in on them, "I know about you, Rose, Martha, Jack, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. You are a time traveller, and many other things…I know about the, Daleks, the Slythyn, the Sycorax, the Master, the Cybermen, Torchwood. Everything. You cant hide it…By the way! I'm Sean! Sean Dog!" he stopped and looked up at the two.

"What do you want?" the Doctor put on a firm tone.

"I want help."

Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. the Doctor was fiddling around with the knobs, and twisty things located all around it. He commanded Martha to use the Sonic Screwdriver on the main computer.

"Are you sure it's this place? It's a bit far…way out of yours and Martha's age anyway…"

"it's further than my grand-parents too…but this needs to be done…" Sean was sitting on top of one of the protective covers, placed around a steaming pipe. He held his head in pain, "Kiyoko! Not now!" he disappeared.

"Alright Sean! Everything's ready!" the Doctor waited for a response without looking behind him, "a thank you would be nice!" he turned around, "Where'd yer go?"

"Is he gone?" Martha asked, "Well what's the point in that?"

The Doctor ran to the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and looked outside the door, "Not outside…I think he's just…vanished…must be from the future…"

In a darkened laboratory, with no contact with the outside world. Sean appeared in one of the transporters. He stepped over to Kiyoko.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you from your interesting conversation with the Doctor! But there's an emergency with the world…" Kiyoko smiled

"Well then sort it out yourself and leave me out of it!" he began walking over to the transporters.

"We need a Spirit Warrior though!" this stopped him.

Sean grunted turning around. He agreed to help.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Martha were exploring the building of the Minster, and the rest of Southwell.

"Well isn't this amazing?" the Doctor observed a painting of a young boy, "it's our little friend Sean! He must've been into the past before!"

"Or he'll go later…with us…" Martha suggested

The Doctor looked at Martha, intrigued, "Odd thinking, Martha…But you may be right!"

"I'm still worried about Sean though! Where is he?"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Doctor pushed Martha out the way and stepped forward, "What brilliant architecture!"

The Doctor observed a magnificently placed pillar, cleverly patterned with Angels and Demons. Both the Angels and Demons were reaching an orb placed directly at the top.

"So mysterious isn't it!" a Minster receptionist stopped along side the Doctor, "A magnificent piece of stone work! Many archaeologists have spent most of their carrier trying to interpret it!"

"It's simple! It's just expressing the battle between Heaven and Hell!" the Doctor laughed

"Many people have said that! But I believe that it is deeper…"

"Stand at attention! King Roan arrives from his throne!" the announcer of Yuzac castle stood in front of a large golden door.

A man of royalty entered the room, in a much smaller door next to the big door. Dressed in a red robe which dragged along the floor behind him. A brown goatee spiked just below his mouth. The flag of Yuzac was imprinted upon his shirt. And his long legs were covered by casual jeans. His slightly grey hair was unseen from under his brightly colored crown.

"King Roan , Sir!" Sean saluted as Roan passed.

"It is good that you are here! And have arrived from that…made up world!" Roan insulted.

"Please, Sir. Can you not call Earth that! I respect that world!"

"I know. But, the reason I asked Kiyoko to call you is." Roan began.

"Doctor Sizzle Fizzle, by any chance?" Sean lowered his hand to his side.

"Doctor Sikkle! And yes! He is attacking the Desert Mushroom."

A man ran past in the background yelling, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" waving his arms in an odd fashion.

"What do you want ME to do sir?" Sean wondered

"Take Kiyoko and Betraver, to the Desert Mushroom and obtain Lucior!" Roan ordered

"But, Sir! Lucior is the possession of Wodrai!" Sean pointed out

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT SUMMONER!" Roan roared.

"Yes sir…" Sean held his hand out.

"What?" Roan wondered.

"Betraver…You have it? Do you not?" Sean continued holding his hand out.

"Yes." Roan breathed deeply, "Yes I do…" Roan reached down his top, pulled out a crystal, and thusly handing the bright white crystal.

"thank you sir." Sean took the crystal and walked off, with Kiyoko closely following.

"Sean you have to be careful! You might be hung for treason!" Kiyoko whispered.

"I thought treason and hanging only existed in Earth?" Sean wondered.

"Remember Sean! Everything made on Earth was based on here! Including RPG's!" Kiyoko again reminded.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Sean walked out of view, and out the door.

Once the duo of fighters had entered the vicinity of the Desert Mushroom, they were automatically stopped by Wodradian guards.

"But we're here from Yuzac to ask for peace!" Sean pretended

"We just wish to see Doctor Sizz- Sikkle!" Kiyoko insisted

"Well!" he dropped the Yuzarian crystal on the floor, and took out his pole, "If you're not going to cooperate!" he smashed the crystal with his pole, "then I might as-well fight, for our order!"

"Sean what are you doing?" Kiyoko whispered.

"BETRAVER, SPIRIT OF WIND!" the call of an eagle echoed over the desert.

Sean's pole began glowing a whitish color, a small spirit began swooping around it and slowly transformed into a majestic beige eagle.

"Say hello, to my new chum Betraver!" Sean smiled

"You're not…are you?" the soldier shivered and stepped back, slightly

"Oh yeah! Betraver! Attack!"

Martha was sitting in the town center of the small town, waiting for the Doctor to exit the sweet shop with their ice-creams in hand.

She sighed, "What happened to you, Sean?"

"Cheer up, Martha! It's a nice sunny day, and all you're doing is sitting there with your head down!" the Doctor sat down next to Martha and handed her the ice-cream.

Martha looked up with a smile on her face, and took the ice-cream.

"MMM! Earth ice-cream! Delicious! Can't beat it!" the Doctor smiled, as he ate the chocolate flavoured ice-cream.

The Doctor finished off his ice-cream with only a few bites. While Martha's dropped on the floor, not caring for it, but still worried for Sean.

"Martha? Are you okay?" the Doctor began looking worried for Martha.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it's just…" she began

"Worried about Sean, still?" he wondered.

"How did you know?" Martha looked up.

"It's not hard to tell!" he laughed.

"Well…you're the Doctor…"

"What do you mean you have to get back to Earth?!" Kiyoko yelled

"I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE DOCTOR!" Sean was fuming on how many times he had to mention this.

"But…But we need you here!" Kiyoko was pleading him to stay

"NO! You don't! You can just figure this out yourself!" Sean wasn't having any of it

"We need Jaa Jii though!" Kiyoko tried every answer she could think of

"Then get a Dark Magikian to use Earth!" Sean stood in the machine which teleported him to his virtual realm

"Bu-But!" Kiyoko stuttered as she watched Sean disappear

"So what do you think to an ice-cream in 2043?" the Doctor asked as he reached for the T.A.R.D.I.S., this was stopped by unknown creatures entering the vicinity of the town.

"Doctor, what are these?" Martha asked as the Doctor turned around.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. began disappearing, "What the…LET US IN!" the Doctor tried to open the door but it was locked.

"It must be Sean!" Martha suggested.

"SEAN!"

"I'm sorry Doctor…" Sean was unheard from the roar of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"SEAN!"

"But this is how it's meant to be…"

"SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" the T.A.R.D.I.S. completely disappeared.

REVIEWWWWW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Assistance from the made up**

"I'm sorry Doctor…" Sean was unheard from the roar of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"SEAN!"

"But this is how it's meant to be…"

"SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" the T.A.R.D.I.S. completely disappeared.

The Doctor was speechless, he dropped to his knees, "He tricked us…"

"Doctor! Get up! C'mon! We've lost the T.A.R.D.I.S. before! And we've always got it back!" Martha picked him up.

"I know…but, we've always had an escape plan…and unless, we have some technology which allows us to travel through time, then we're stuck…"

Sean was resting within the T.A.R.D.I.S., waiting for his arrival to his destination. Sitting up from the bed where he had just awakened, he thought of what Kiyoko had told him, when he first discovered that Earth, was not real.

"Sean, I know that this is a big surprise for you! I know that for sixteen years, all you've known is Earth, and everything being real, and boring! But this! Grella is the true world…don't forget that…" Kiyoko smiled.

"No! I don't belong here! I belong on Earth! With all normal stuff! Like! T.V.! Video games! And…and…" Sean stepped back into the teleporter.

A figure stepped out the darkness, "Good job Kiyoko! Now that we have the Legendary Spirit Warrior along side us in Grella! We can soon stop that stupid resistance."

Kiyoko was watching over Sean inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., "I feel terrible…Now that I've actually met Sean…" Kiyoko sighed, pressed a button and watched Sean disappear into the teleporter.

"Kiyoko! What're you doing?!" Sean yelled as he stepped out.

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you go back in time…" Kiyoko stood up.

"SHECONGETZU!" a blast of Dark magik knocked Sean against the furthest wall.

"Kiyoko…?" Sean felt his head spin, and then he slowly fainted.

"Good Kiyoko!" a figure emerged from the shadows, "You have brought the Spirit Warrior to me!"

"Not at all Prince Severipa…" Kiyoko frowned

"And to think! He was about to stop your grand-parents from finding Grella!" he laughed, as he walked closer to the unconscious teen.

"Yes sir…funny…"

"Minions!" the forms that arrived on Earth, came to pick up Sean, they soon disappeared with the Spirit Warrior.

Prince Severipa disappeared too.

"I need to get the Doctor…I need help…" Kiyoko ran over to the teleporter, pressing many more buttons than she usually presses to get someone into Grella, she began talking to herself, more than usual anyway.

"Doctor! C'mon! What're we gonna do?!" Martha and the Doctor was now hiding inside the Minster.

The Doctor was still disturbed and now slumped against a pillar. While Martha on the other hand was observing the statues of Sean and the Angel and Demons.

"Doctor…the statues are disappearing…Doctor?!" Martha ran over to him.

"This must mean…" The Doctor stood up and smiled, "Sean never went back! BRILLIANT!"

"Does this mean that the T.A.R.D.I.S. will reappear outside?"

"Hopefully…but first we have to get outside first…" The Doctor headed for the west door, "Ready?" he breathed in.

"Doctor? Are you sure you'll be safe?" Martha watched the Doctor head outside.

"What happened?" the Doctor had ended up being in the laboratory with Kiyoko.

"Are you…the Doctor?" Kiyoko asked.

"Who are you? Where's Martha?"

"I'm Kiyoko! Sean's friend!"

"Where is Sean?" The Doctor put on his usual stern look.

"With Prince Severipa…I'm sorry Doctor…but I really don't know where he is…and I want to get him back…so I need your help!"

"Prince Severipa? What about the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"You mean that big Blue Box?" Kiyoko asked, "It's in the corner…" she pointed next to the teleporter.

The Doctor looked in the direction, "THE T.A.R.D.I.S.! Wait…? What about Martha?"

"Doctor?!" Martha looked out the door of the Minster, "Where are you?!"

The monsters refused to go anywhere near the church.

"Why are the monsters not coming near here…? DOCTOR?!"

"She's just there…fine, Shecongetzu's monsters won't go anywhere near the Minster…" Kiyoko and the Doctor where looking at what Martha's doings.

"Why not?"

"That statue of the Angel and Demons reaching for that orb!"

"But that's gone!"

"She's doomed…"

"Why can't you just bring her here?" the Doctor asked.

"Do you have any idea how much of the computers energy I took just getting you here?! Your not real y'know!"

"Then…WHAT?! How can I not be real?!" the Doctor screamed.

"Look, I'll explain it to you later! Right now we have to rescue Sean; otherwise both our worlds will be doomed!" Kiyoko made her way to a door, and inside, she switched the light on.

"Are you a blacksmith?!" The Doctor looked inside the bright-ish room.

"No…my granddad was though…" Kiyoko stepped inside, picked up a shotgun, and handed it to the Doctor.

"What's this for?" the Doctor felt the weight of the gun.

"I heard you're good with teknology…so! I'll give you a gun! And turn you into a Gunner! But unfortunately…"

"What?"

"You might have to learn about how to become a Marksman…although Sean became a Spirit Warrior without having to go through the stage of being a Light Magikian…"

"I don't think I understand…"

"You wouldn't do…"

Sean had just woken up, but he found himself hung up by his arms.

"Se-Severipa?"

"Good! You're awake! Now it's time for your untimely demise!"

Sean held out his palm, and awaited for his pole to arrive.

"There's no use in doing that sort of Summoning, warrior!" Severipa laughed.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sean smirked.

"Summoning your precious Doctor!"

"Well! I have no idea how to do that! And also! I can't summon without my weapon!"

"I know! But it's just…"

"Something to say? Face it Severipa! You're predictable!" his pole landed in Sean's hand, "Too bad, I'm not!" he shut his eyes in pain, "Ah…It picked up a little friend!"

A doctor ran in, "Prince Severipa! The Wodraian orb has been shattered!"

"Spirit Warrior!!!" Severipa pulled away from the doctor and to the Summoner.

"Bur Bye, Dummy!" Sean ran out the door.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Severipa yelled at his doctor.

"Sorry, sir! I wasn't looking!" the doctor got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"I don't have time to banish you!" he ran after the teen.

"I think you're just about ready, Doctor!" Kiyoko was showing the Doctor how to use the gun, he was struggling a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"DOCTOR!" Martha continued yelling as the shadows flooded the church.

The Doctor and Kiyoko headed for the teleporter, "Martha!"

"Doctor you can't go back there! I need your help and you'll never be able to get back!"

"Coming through people of science!" Sean ran past the two and into the teleporter.

"How does he do that?!" Kiyoko asked herself.

Sean appeared next to Martha, "Hey Martha!"

"Sean?! How did you just appear?!"

"Member how I said that I knew all the stuff that happened?!" he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah…?"

"It's 'cause I'm not from this world!" he smiled, "I'm not even from this solar system thing!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm from Grella! But enough explaining!" he held his pole to his face, "LUCIOR, SPIRIT OF LIGHNING!"

"Kiyoko, where is that Summoner?!" Severipa ran in.

Kiyoko turned around, "Y'know Severipa! I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!" she stepped back into the teleporter.

Severipa looked at the Doctor, "Who are you?"

The Doctor stepped back and faded.

Lightning clouds formed over the Minster striking down enormous bolts, breaking through the roof.

"SEAN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Martha screamed covering her head.

"SPIRIT OF THE SUMMONER!" Sean creamed holding his pole high.

The bolts of lightning struck the monster causing them to strangely evaporate. From the remains of electricity left off, a large cloaked warrior holding a long lance, and wearing heavy metal, emerged.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Martha again screamed except this time her hands by her sides.

"LUCIOR!!!!!!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit of Light**

Lightning clouds formed over the Minster striking down enormous bolts, breaking through the roof.

"SEAN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Martha screamed covering her head.

"SPIRIT OF THE SUMMONER!" Sean creamed holding his pole high.

The bolts of lightning struck the monster causing them to strangely evaporate. From the remains of electricity left off, a large cloaked warrior holding a long lance, and wearing heavy metal, emerged.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Martha again screamed except this time her hands by her sides.

"LUCIOR!!!!!!"

The Doctor and Kiyoko appeared.

"Kiyoko?! What're you doing here?!" Sean yelled over the lightning strikes.

"DOCTOR!" Martha hugged the newly found gunner.

"How're doing Martha?!" the Doctor seemed happy to see her.

"Fine, thanks to Sean!"

The lightning stopped, "Sean…" Kiyoko wondered about the destroyed building, "What did you do?"

"Nothin'…" Sean pushed his toe to the ground and folded his hands behind his back.

"This don't look like nothing!" she pointed at Lucior, "WHAT'S THE SPIRIT OF WODRAI DOING HERE?!"

"Um…Helping?" he questioned smiling.

"Well…it has to go!" Kiyoko laughed in horror.

Severipa was admiring the inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S., "What a spectacular piece of machinery!" he laughed, "What happens if I press this button…" he pressed the button initializing the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s time-traveling sequence the Doctor begun earlier in the day.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. began roaring and disappearing, to the year 1842 the dawn of time.

Severipa exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. and looked outside. He asked a passerby where he was.

"You're in Southwell!" he laughed.

"No I mean what planet!"

"I think! It's Earth!" the passerby walked off around the corner.

"So all the Grellarian scientists are wrong! Earth is a real planet! It's just we can make contact with it!" Severipa smiled.

Inside the Minster Sean was attempting to get Lucior to return to Sean's weapon, "LUCIOR! I DISMISS YOU!" he yelled constantly.

The Doctor and Martha were looking where the statue of Sean was supposedly meant to be.

"Where do you think it went?" Martha asked.

"I think it probably just disappeared when Sean and the T.A.R.D.I.S. returned to Grella.

"What about the T.A.R.D.I.S.? Hasn't it just been left in another world? Kiyoko and Sean said we cant get back…" Martha stood in the way of the Doctor.

"I guess so…Prince Severipa couldn't do any damage to this world…I doubt he even knows how to use the machine to alter Earth in any way…" the Doctor was still sad.

A statue appeared. But this time it was of Prince Severipa, fortunately for the group the statue of the Angel's and Demon's appeared once again.

Kiyoko and Sean were arguing over Lucior,

"AND I SAY, A WAFFLE WILL FIT IN MY POLE!" Sean yelled not having any relevance to the conversation.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Kiyoko yelled back.

Sean's pole began pulling at him in the direction of the newly formed statue, "Say what?"

"Sean…" Kiyoko noticed the statues.

"Ya?" Sean was attempting to prevent his pole from attacking the orb placed in the statue, but at this point it was pulling him across the floor.

Kiyoko walked up to the statue of Severipa, "Wasn't this always in the place of your statue?"

"What do you mean? My statue disappeared when you dragged me from the T.A.R.D.I.S.!" Sean was attaching himself to a pillar.

"It's not you anymore…" Martha looked at it.

"It's Severipa…" the Doctor finished.

"SAY HUH?!" he let go of his pole allowing it to smash the orb placed on the pillar next to Sean.

"It's a statue of Severipa!" Kiyoko yelled dragging Sean over.

Sean stood up and looked at it, "HOW DOES THIS WORK?! Severipa was trapped in Grella!"

The roar of the T.A.R.D.I.S. echoed over the halls of the church.

"And! The T.A.R.D.I.S.!" Severipa emerged.

"SEVERIPA?!" the four yelled.

"How does THIS work?!" Sean screeched.

"Earth! Is not a fake planet! It's real! We, from Grella can just connect with it!" Severipa laughed.

"That means that all the scientists on Grella are…" Kiyoko started.

"WRONG!" Severipa finished.

"That can't be! Although…this would be a good thing for me…" Sean wondered.

"How so?" Martha asked the wondering Sean.

"It means that my fake parents are real people…so I could still claim them as my parents…because my real ones are dead…" Sean span around in circles for a few seconds, until finally deciding on grabbing his pole from the pillar, and unfortunately freezing up over the power of Yetgonzu, Spirit of Light.

"SEAN THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO FREEZE UP, BEFORE SPIRIT CONTROL!" Kiyoko yelled at him, unsheathing her sword.

"SPEED BULLET!" the Doctor fired a grey bullet out of his gun, this slowly attacked Severipa, because of the fact that he was moving at fast speeds.

"HALO!" Kiyoko threw her arm in front of herself, causing a flare of light magik, to attack the former Prince.

"DEVI!" Severipa threw his arm in front of himself, causing a flare of dark magik to attack the Grellan scientist.

While Martha was watching it all and protecting Sean at the same time,

"WHAT DO I DO KIYOKO?!" she yelled at the fighting Paladin.

"USE THESE IF WE DIE!" Kiyoko threw a bag of eagle feathers at Martha for her to use.

"WHAT DO THESE DO?! THEY'RE EAGLE FEATHERS!" Martha yelled back holding up the bag.

"JUST USE THEM ON ME OR THE DOCTOR IF WE COLLASP OVER DEATH!" Kiyoko looked at the Doctor, "RELOAD YOUR GUN!"

"WHY?! IT'S NOT OUT OF BULLETS!" the Doctor looked at it to see if something was wrong.

"JUST RELOAD IT! YOU'LL GET MORE ATTACK POWER!" Kiyoko looked at the Doctor reload.

He fired, "IT DOES WORK! SPEED BULLET!" the bullet attacked Severipa with quick agility and accuracy.

"DEVI!" Severipa attacked the two with the dark magik attack knocking them both against separate pillars.

He looked away from the frozen Sean for a few seconds.

"YETGONZU!" Sean yelled attacking Severipa from behind, "SPIRIT OF LIGHT!"

Sean's pole completely disappeared into light. The shining beams shone on the Spirit Warrior creating complete protection from Severipa's attacks. Sean's clothing transformed from, T-Shirt and long shorts to a long, bright white gown, covering his feet. His slightly spiked hair fell flat and dangled either side of his head. The ends of the robes at the arms covered the rest of his hands so they seemed invisible. This use of Spirit control had not been used for over a millennium.

"SHECONGETZU!" Severipa yelled in return, "SPIRIT OF DARK!"

The Prince took the exact same form as Sean, apart from the fact that he dressed in a dark robe instead of bright.

"HALO!" Sean attacked with the light magik.

"DEVI!" Severipa attacked with the dark magik.

Both of the elements did the exact same damage to the opponent.

"LIGHT ORB!" Sean circled his arms creating an orb of pure light energy, slowly growing larger and larger.

"DARK ORB!" Severipa circled his arms creating and orb of pure dark energy, again growing larger and larger.

"BLAST!" the two yelled, throwing the blast of energy at the opposing Magikian, knocking the gazing Martha unconscious.

"What happened?" Kiyoko slowly woke up, "Sean? Severipa?"

"Martha?" the Doctor stood up.

"Doctor?" Martha stood up and hugged her Doctor.

"SEAN?!" Kiyoko stared at the stone figure of her best friend.

"What happened to him?!" Martha ran over to Kiyoko.

"He's a…statue…" Kiyoko looked at it closely.

"It's the old statue of him…The only good thing to do right now…is take him to 1842. The dawn of time…" the Doctor walked up to the statue.

In 1842 a man opened the door of the Minster to only have the statue of Sean standing there.

The Doctor, Martha and Kiyoko were chatting in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What actually happened in 1842?" Martha asked.

"The Dawn of Time!" the Doctor laughed.

"I know! But what do you mean, by that?" Kiyoko laughed.

"The first digital watch was invented!" the Doctor smiled.

"The first digital watch was invented in the 20th century…" Kiyoko's smiled turned to a confused frown.

"A man created the first digital watch in 1842, but all the evidence of it happening was lost when the woman who made it was killed…not a too nice thing…but then it was recreated in the 20th century by someone else…forgotten who…" the Doctor explained scratching his chin.

The Doctor took Kiyoko to Grella at the exact time Severipa entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Wanna come with us?" the Doctor asked.

"No…I couldn't stand being on an adventure with you…" Kiyoko laughed.

"That's not the best thing to say with a guy with a gun!" the Doctor laughed.

"Can I have it back?" Kiyoko asked.

"Sure!" he threw it back at her.

"Sorry Doctor, Martha! I just wouldn't be able to take it! Loosing Sean is bad enough! I couldn't stand anymore damage to myself."

"I understand! Goodbye Kiyoko." The Doctor stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Goodbye Doctor…" Kiyoko waited for the T.A.R.D.I.S. to disappear.

Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. Doctor constantly pressed the buttons to make the machine disappear.

"Why's it not moving?" Martha asked.

"We need a stop to Cardiff." The Doctor made his way to the door to ask Kiyoko something.

"Can I borrow some power?" The Doctor smiled.

"Sure…"

That's the end of My Doctor who thingy! Hope you enjoyed it, and realize what it leads onto!

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW!


End file.
